Little Bitty Pretty One
by RainbowHunter
Summary: Late night feeds. Nappy changes. First steps. First words. Where do babies come from? Boys! Oh the joys of parenthood! As Aomine and Kise are going to find out! SEQUEL to Unintended. AoKise. Yaoi/implied mpreg. Rated M for possible strong language and wonderful lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Bitty Pretty One**

 **Chapter One**

 **My Greedy Little Watermelon**

"It's your turn."

Aomine groaned and shoved his face in the pillow. "I did the last one."

"I gave birth to her. It's your turn."

"That excuse isn't going to work forever you know?"

"I carried her for nine months. _It's your turn._ "

When the crying from the baby monitor became louder and somewhat grumpier, Aomine said "I think she's hungry."

Kise sighed. He was probably right. It definitely sounded like their daughter's hungry cry. He briefly looked at the clock by the side of the bed. It had been under two hours since she'd last been fed.

Amaya was a greedy baby.

Groaning but not admitting defeat, Kise clambered out of bed and out the room.

Aomine waited, sprawled out on the bed, for the crying to stop. When it did, he untangled himself from the duvet and made his way into Maya's room where he found Kise sat in the rocking chair in the corner, Maya cradled in his arms guzzling away, happy and content.

Aomine's heart swelled. "See?" he grinned, "told you she was hungry. Aren't you watermelon?"

Kise rolled his eyes. "She's always hungry."

That was true. Amaya loved her food. Kise used to feed her every four hours, for fifteen minutes. However, the time between meals was rapidly decreasing and Amaya wouldn't go longer than an hour and a half without demanding to be fed.

At first the boys were worried that there might be something wrong with her, like she wasn't putting on enough weight or even eating properly. But after doing some research and speaking to Dr Tanaka, it was apparently common for newborns to go through growth spurts every couple of weeks and therefore required extra food. The best thing to do was to just let her feed as much as she liked and eventually it would calm down.

Luckily for Kise, even though there had been a sudden increase in demand, his body provided enough milk to keep the supply going. The only downside was that these growth spurts only seemed to happen after midnight and since Kise was the one doing the feeding, it usually meant him getting very little sleep.

They waited in sleepy silence for Maya to finish.

When she did, Kise propped her against his chest, and gently winded her.

Taking in Kise's ruffled her and bruised eyes, Aomine stood up and held out his arms. "Let me take her" he offered. Maya wasn't crying anymore, but it would be a while before she conked out again.

"Are you sure?" Kise asked as he let Aomine gently ease Amaya out his arms.

Aomine nodded. "You have been up all night and every night this week. You need to sleep. I'll wait up with her till she dozes off again."

Kise smiled gratefully. He could already feel himself slipping away in the rocking chair.

He slowly stood up and gave his boyfriend a grateful kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kise looked at his daughter before placing a soft kiss on top of her head followed by "I love you too, my greedy little watermelon" and then shuffled out of the room and straight to bed.

Aomine moved towards the rocking chair and sat down. Maya liked to lie across his chest and stretch her legs. She was definitely a creature of comfort!

He held her close and gently rocked the rocking chair backwards and forwards until she fell asleep.

When Aomine eventually climbed back into bed, Kise instinctively turned around and curled into him making Aomine smile. He didn't resist when Kise pulled him closer and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

And then they slept. Blissfully and peacefully.

For an hour and a half at least.

 **Overwhelming Responsibility**

The doorbell ringing sounded like a thousand claxons going off in Aomine's head.

He clambered off the couch, checked on Amaya who was half awake half asleep in her bassinette and shuffled towards the door.

The light of day was harsh on his eyes and he had to squint to see who was standing before him.

"Good afternoon!" beamed Momoi.

"Oi Satsuki…you're being way too cheery…"

"Oh really? Maybe you're just being grumpy." She then looked at his face closely. "You look tired."

Aomine shrugged, "yeah well you try living with a three week old and see how you feel." He then ushered her inside and into the living room.

"Where's Kise?" asked Momoi as she made her way to the bassinette.

"Upstairs, asleep. Maya had him up almost every hour last night. He told me to wake him up when you got here but I'm just going to let him sleep."

"That's probably a good idea."

She bent over the bassinette and began to dote on a now fully awake Amaya. "Hello there, little one. You're getting bigger every time I see you!"

"That's because she's a greedy little thing. Aren't you watermelon?"

Momoi chuckled. "That nickname is so cute! And surprisingly fitting!"

Aomine scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I can't remember how it started. I think it was in the hospital and I compared her to the size of a watermelon. Since then, it kind of stuck. It's only me and Kise who call her that though."

"Well, I think it's cute. Can I pick her up?"

Aomine nodded. "Feel free. She's going to need feeding soon anyway."

"Yay!" Momoi grinned as she bent down and scooped Maya into her arms. "Hey there Maya! Have you just woken up?"

She then moved to the couch and sat down next to Aomine.

"I think she likes you Satsuki" said the bluenette.

"You think?"

Aomine nodded. "She always seems so transfixed when she sees you."

It was true. Whenever Momoi had hold of her, Amaya didn't wiggle around like she usually did but stared wide eyed as if under some sort of spell.

"Maybe it's the hair?" Momoi joked.

"Maybe."

Momoi then nodded towards a bag by the door. "That's this week's homework. Your teachers have said just do as much as you can."

"Will do, thanks."

Aomine had agreed to finish his current year in school rather than drop out completely. After that, he would be working officially as a professional basketball player as a member of the Panthers.

Kise had insisted that Aomine continue with his training at least once a week so he didn't get out of shape. It would also give him a break from baby duty. However, just because he now had a child to look after, didn't mean that training would be any easier. He wasn't sure what was more exhausting; a three week old unable to sleep through one night without waking up, or three hours of coach Nakahara's Spartan training regime. They also agreed that for now, Aomine would take a back seat when it came to playing in actual games as they tended to be all over the country, at least until Maya was a little bit older.

"When's your dad coming over?" asked Momoi.

"I'm not sure. Apparently work's too busy at the moment but he plans to come over in the summer."

"Summer? How old will she be then?"

Aomine did some quick sums. "About four months."

"Wow…"

"Yeah well, it doesn't surprise me really. He's never been there for anything else in my life, so why should the birth of his granddaughter be any different?"

Momoi didn't say anything. She then wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

"Hmm?" Aomine also sniffed the air. He then leant forward and sniffed his daughter.

Momoi felt Maya tense up in her arms. She looked down and saw a cheeky grin smiling back at her.

"Aww, Daiki I think she's smiling at me!"

"Wait for it…" Aomine said as he got up and walked towards the cupboard.

"Wait for what?"

She then found out. Her nose twitched as the air turned green. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, holding Maya out as far as she could in front of her. "Is that her?!"

"Yep" Aomine replied from the floor as he lay out the changing mat and placed a fresh nappy and some baby wipes next to it.

"Oh god, how do you stand it?" balked Momoi.

"You get used to it" replied Aomine as he reached over, "come here you little monster." He picked up his daughter and slowly lay her down on the changing mat.

Maya kicked her legs in mini-spurts and chatted away to herself as Aomine unbuttoned her baby grow and removed her nappy. He grabbed a handful of baby wipes, lifted Amaya's legs and began to clean her bottom.

Momoi pinched her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth as she watched her best friend adeptly change a nappy.

When Amaya was equipped with a clean nappy and the old one was disposed of, the green mist in the room began to disappear.

"There you go" said Aomine, as he stood up and sat on the couch, placing Maya on his chest where she instinctively tucked her knees into her chest and grabbed her dad's t-shirt with her tiny fists.

Momoi watched as the pair shared a loving and tender moment.

She smiled. "It looks good on you, you know?"

"What does?"

"Being a dad."

Aomine softly kissed the top of Amaya's head before replying. "I think I'm finally starting to get used to it. I didn't know how it was going to feel, but I didn't think it would be this overwhelming. The weight of responsibility is overpowering. I mean, I'm not too bad now but when we first brought her home, every little thing or every little noise she made caused me to panic. She's so delicate, I was convinced there was something wrong with her. I mean, thank God for Kise. At least one of us seems to know what they're doing."

Momoi let out a small laugh. "Well, well, well… looks like we've finally found something that makes even you feel nervous."

Aomine laughed. "More like terrified."

Once Momoi had left, Aomine quietly and slowly made his way back upstairs and into Maya's room. She had become a lead weight in his arms and stayed that way as he lowered her into her cot. He then made sure the baby monitor was turned up full and that the mobile above her head was twinkling away, before making his way out the room and into Kise's.

The bluenette couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw his boyfriend's dishevelled appearance. Kise was sprawled out on the bed, leg and arm hanging off the edge, his hair all over the place with his mouth slightly apart.

He didn't even move when Aomine crept into bed next to him and moved some of Kise's flailing limbs so he could have some space.

Aomine sighed as his head hit the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Told you I wouldn't be gone long! Here is a little taster of what I have planned for this story. It's not going to be as long as Unintended (at least it's not supposed to be!) and will include quite a lot of time skips. I'm trying a new format this time which involves each new section having a title.**

 **This story will follow Amaya as she grows up and all the people around her.**

 **Each chapter will have Maya that little bit older.**

 **But like I said, this is just a taster so let me know what you think and whether I should continue with it. I OFFICIALLY move out tomorrow and start my new job on Monday so updates might me sparse until I get the internet and some free time!**

 **I'm going to stop talking now!**

 **I love you all!**

 **RH**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Baby's Day Out**

"There you go," said Kise as he pulled down the legs of Maya's baby grow over her socks. "All we need now is…" he reached across and retrieved the matching pink hat and placed in gently on her head. He took a step back and admired his baby girl.

Kise loved dressing Maya and finding new outfits for her to wear was one of the best parts of his day. He scooped her up, picked up the changing bag next to the cot and said, "are you ready for your big day out?"

Aomine was waiting downstairs by the pram. He'd gone over it a million times to make sure nothing was going to fall off or that it wasn't going to collapse. He looked up when he heard Kise coming down the stairs.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Yep" replied Kise, unhooking the bag from his shoulder and passing it to Aomine.

"Is this everything? You managed to fit everything in it?"

"Almost. Those things are like the Tardis. I just need the milk."

"Your dad's getting it."

Although Kise was still feeding Maya, during their last check-up Dr Tanaka had recommended that she also be put on Greedy Baby Formula as well.

"Doesn't she look pretty!" beamed Kise.

"She always looks pretty" smiled Aomine. "Is that the one Haruko got her?"

Kise nodded. "Although I don't think it's going to fit her for long. She's growing like a weed."

Aomine laughed and watched as Kise bent over the pram and slowly lowered their daughter into it. He was met with slight resistance on the way down but the minute Amaya's head hit the soft material and she spotted the three teddies dangling from above, she decided that maybe it wasn't so bad after all and soon settled down.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Kise watched closely as Aomine tucked her in, making sure she was safe and sound. He had been wearing his glasses almost every day for the past two weeks. Usually, he only needed them when his eyes were tired, however tired eyes proved to be a regular occurrence when there was a newborn around.

"Here you go boys, two bottles of Greedy Baby milk."

"Thanks dad" said Kise, taking the bottles from Hiroshi and putting them in the baby bag.

"Hey Hirsohi-san…" said Aomine, "could you just double check the pram for me?"

Hiroshi looked puzzled. "For what?"

"Can you just make sure it isn't going to…I don't know…fall apart or anything?"

Hiroshi supressed a chuckle. He found Aomine-kun's overprotective nature amusing yet endearing at the same time. Out of the two of them, Aomine-kun was definitely the "worrier" parent. Of course his son was equally protective of their daughter but he was more calm and collected in his approach. After all, he wasn't exactly a stranger to looking after someone.

As well as it being part of Ryouta's personality, Hiroshi also put it down to the many years his son had spent looking after him when he was depressed and at his lowest. Misaki left when Ryouta was eleven but the pair of them had been having marital problems long before that. In a nutshell, they got married and had a child far too young. For some people it worked, for others it didn't. Misaki kept blaming Hiroshi for tying her down and keeping her from achieving her dreams and Hiroshi blamed her for only thinking about herself. In the end, she left. Hiroshi was fired from his job and his eleven year old son was left to pick up the pieces.

Hiroshi sighed. All of that seemed like a million years ago now.

He smiled warmly and watched as his son checked the Greedy Baby milk on his arm to prove to Aomine-kun that it wasn't too hot and wasn't going to scold their daughter when she drank it. And to put the worrying parent's mind even further to rest, Ryouta assured his boyfriend that if the milk wasn't cool enough by the time they got to Rosie's, he would feed Maya himself. After all, they didn't know how long they were going to be out and the milk was there as a backup plan to save Kise the trouble of having to keep heading off into the baby changing room to feed her.

"Ok, are we ready now?" Kise asked, mainly at Aomine.

The bluenette nodded.

"Good. But before we go…"

Kise took out his phone and snapped a picture of Maya in her pram for the very first time.

"Send it to me will you?" Aomine asked.

Kise nodded.

It was a big day for all of them, especially Kise. Since having Maya he hadn't really been out of the house. He was either too exhausted or too sore to wander any further than the bottom of the road. He had been to the corner shop and back and friends and family had come to visit but this would be the first time Kise would have ventured out beyond the end of the street since leaving the hospital. He was beginning to feel like some sort of hermit and was glad to finally be getting out of the house and back into civilisation.

"Ok, shall we?" said Hiroshi as he opened the front door.

Kise nodded and grabbed the pram's handlebar. He slowly pushed Maya out the door and Aomine and his dad followed close behind.

 **Baby's First Cherry Blossom**

They took their time walking into town.

Maya turned her head this way and that, taking in all the new sights and sounds above and around her. She stared wide eyed at the white fluffy shapes above her head and watched transfixed as they transformed into something new.

Every now and then something bright and oval shaped would flutter past, too quick for Maya to get a good look. She was thinking about complaining about it when suddenly one hovered above her for a moment before gently landing on her head. She kicked her arms and legs and let out a quick noise in order to grab someone's attention.

"Oh look at that" came the gentle voice of the person Amaya had come to know as Grandpa. "Looks like Maya has experienced her first cherry blossom." Maya's eyes went wide and a little cross-eyed as Grandpa leaned forward and retrieved the 'cherry blossom' from the top of her head.

As well as the strange sights and different smells, she was also hearing things she had never heard before. A plane roared overhead, cars rumbled past them and twittering appeared every now and then from either side and above.

"Can you hear the birds Maya?"

What little apprehension she was feeling was suddenly swept away by Kise's calm and reassuring voice. Maya smiled in response and couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips.

Amaya loved her daddy. Whenever she was with him or heard his voice, she felt warm and peaceful. She also knew that food wasn't too far away.

"Do you like the birds Maya?"

This time it was her other daddy that spoke. Or Papa as he was constantly referred to.

Papa was different to Daddy. He was big and strong and Maya felt incredibly safe whenever he was around. She knew that when she was with Papa, no one would ever hurt her.

She let out a loud chuckle in response and continued to wave her arms and legs, letting them both know in no uncertain terms, that she loved them very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh look at you! You are just so precious, I could eat you right up!"

"She's not food Rose" said Aomine.

Smiling sweetly and not taking her eyes away from the baby in her arms, Rosie said, "and if my arms weren't preoccupied right now, I'd use one of them to smack your papa over the head with." Rosie then looked across at Kise and said, "she looks just like you Buttercup."

Kise smiled. He was sat next to Aomine, leaning into him with one of Aomine's arms draped over his shoulders. "That's what everyone says. But she has Aominecchi's eyes."

"Oh yes she does. Eyes full of mischief and curiosity. If she's anything like you Daiki, god help us all."

Aomine frowned. "I'm beginning to feel a slight bash on my character."

"Well, let's wait until she's fourteen and sneaking out in the middle of the night with a fake ID and a bottle of vodka."

"Well you know the saying. Do as I say not as I do." Aomine looked at Kise, "I don't know what you're smirking at! You were just as bad! How come I'm the one getting all the stick?"

Kise looked shocked, "I never went clubbing when I was fourteen."

Aomine grinned, "ok maybe not fourteen but the proof that you're far from innocent is curled up in Rosie's arms."

Kise blushed and punched his boyfriend in the arm. The fact that his dad was sat right next to him made it even more embarrassing. However, Hiroshi pretended not to hear anything.

"Oh no…" said Rosie as Maya began to squirm, "I think someone's getting hungry."

Kise looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, almost two hours since she was last fed." He reached into the baby bag and pulled out a bottle of milk. At that point, the whole diner was filled with Maya's cries.

"Are you not breastfeeding anymore, Buttercup?" asked Rosie as she handed Amaya to him.

"I am but I packed two bottles just in case. I know not everyone would appreciate me whipping my top off and feeding her in public."

"Well whoever has a problem with someone feeding their baby the natural way can answer to me!"

Kise smiled. "Thanks Rose." He then hovered the bottle above Maya's lips and peace filled the diner once more as she began to drink. "But I must admit, she feeds every hour and a half. Bottle feeding also gives me a bit of a break."

The bell above the diner door caught Rosie's attention. "Oh and look what the cat dragged in! Decided to show up have you?"

"Sorry Rose" yawned Haru as he took of his coat. "I had a long night."

"Doing what? Or should I say who?"

A cheeky grin crossed Haru's lips. "Let's just say that speaking four languages isn't the only thing that Julio is good at."

"You mean the Spanish exchange student Julio?" asked Aomine. "No way."

"Yes way. And I'm still numb and wide enough to prove it. God I get hard just thinking about it."

"Jesus Haru!" exclaimed Kise as he nodded in his dad's direction.

Haru looked at Hiroshi. "Oh, I'm sorry Kise-san."

Hiroshi smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Kise rolled his eyes. He then realised that Haru was staring at him rather intently. "What is it?"

Haru scratched his chin. "Nothing. I was just wondering…Daiki…what does breast milk taste like?"

Aomine was thankful that Kise was holding Maya because if the look on his face was anything to go by, Haru would have probably been punched in the face if he wasn't.

"Haru?" said the bluenette.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off." He then turned to Hiroshi and said, "sorry Kise-san."

"Yeah and while you're at it," Rosie piped, "go and put your wide, numb ass to work and empty the dishwasher."

Haru put up his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright." He then reached across the table, gently stroked the side of Maya's cheek and said, "see you later Squirt" before heading behind the counter.

"So that's the infamous Haru-kun I've heard all about?" said Hiroshi.

"That's Haru" replied Aomine and Kise.

 **This Is It...Isn't it?**

Kise lay on his bed with his arm over his eyes and listened as Aomine made his way into the room.

"Is she asleep?"

"Out like a light."

Kise smiled. "Good." He felt the bed sink beside him as Aomine lied down next to him. The feeling of his boyfriend's arm wrapping around his middle and holding him tight was comforting and very welcome.

"You did great today" said Aomine as he placed a kiss on Kise's neck.

Kise chuckled. "Who would have thought that an afternoon out the house would make me this tired? I'm seriously out of shape."

"You're not out of shape. You've just had a baby. There is a big difference."

Kise didn't say anything. It was true that being pregnant and giving birth had taken its toll on his body and all the things Dr Tanaka had said would happen, had happened or in some cases, were still happening.

Maya was almost six weeks old and even though Kise's body had recovered from the birth, he still felt incredibly tired and physically drained nearly all of the time. The fact that he had a daughter who had inherited her papa's love for food also didn't help.

However, all thoughts of tiredness were swept aside and Kise groaned as his boyfriend began working deeper into his neck. He half pulled Aomine on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, locking him in place.

Kise couldn't help but feel pleased as he felt his boyfriend's body instantly respond between his legs. _Maybe this will be the one._

Kise threw his head back, unable to supress the moan escaping his lips as Aomine grinded against him. Thank god his dad was at work.

They rolled over onto their sides with Kise in front and Aomine behind.

After unbuttoning Kise's jeans, Aomine slowly pulled them down before unbuttoning his own. The feel of Kise's body reacting and writing against him was making him lose his mind. Knowing that his boyfriend was feeling good was almost enough to push him over the edge. _Maybe this is it_ he thought to himself.

However, what happened next was something the pair had been dreading.

It was something Kise couldn't control and that had been happening ever since Dr Tanaka had given them the all clear to have sex again. The minute Kise felt Aomine press against him ready to enter, something in Kise's mind snapped. He tried his hardest to ignore it but the more he felt it the more difficult it became to resist.

"Stop" he said, placing a hand on Aomine's side, not allowing him to go any further.

"Are you sure?"

Kise nodded.

"Ok."

Kise didn't move as Aomine pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, trying his hardest to fight back the tears now threating to make their appearance.

"Hey, don't be sorry" reassured Aomine as he leant forward and gently tucked Kise's hair behind his ears. "It's not your fault. It'll happen when it happens. There is no need to rush. Now, why don't you get some sleep." Aomine reached down and pulled the duvet over Kise's shoulders. "You have approximately one hour and fifteen minutes before our greedy little watermelon will require feeding."

"Ok." Kise turned around and looked Aomine in the eye. "I love you."

Aomine smiled. "And I love you." He then placed a kiss on Kise's forehead before climbing off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

When he returned, Kise was already fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he checked in on their daughter before making his way quietly downstairs and into the living room. He sank onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Try as he might, Aomine couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of regret over what had just happened.

They had been _so_ close.

It had been almost two weeks since Dr Tanaka had told them it was ok to have sex again. But, having a new born in the house meant that there was very little time for such activities and even if there was, most of the time they were too tired to even try.

However, there was one factor the pair of them hadn't seen coming at all. And that was Kise himself.

During the few rare moments they did have alone when Maya was asleep and they were both awake, they were only able to go so far before something in Kise's mind seemed to snap and he couldn't continue.

They had both read online that it could take a long time for a person to get their sex drive back after giving birth. What was key was patience and support. Aomine knew that Kise wanted to want to have sex and that he felt guilty every time they stopped. The bluenette had assured the blonde countless times that it wasn't his fault in any way and that there was no problem in waiting until Kise was ready. They would just have to be patient.

Aomine threw his head back and sighed.

He could feel himself dozing off where he sat. However, before sleep could completely take hold, the whimpers coming from the baby monitor told him to wake up and drag himself upstairs. And that's what he did.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you are all well and that you liked this chapter! I'm still toying with ideas for this story so the chapters are a little shorter than I would like but I thought I would post this one as it's been a while since the first chapter. I don't have any children so the joys of parenthood are completely new/non-existent to me! But I'm getting there I think!**

 **Kuroiageha92- I'm glad you like it! : D**

 **Sakurako196- I'm glad you liked it! I thought time skips would work best for a story like this! And the thought of the boys growing old together is super cute! : D**

 **Rexa- Thankyou so much! I'm glad you liked it :D**

 **oOHypocriteOo- Aww thankyou! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yeah, Watermelon is super cute! It just had to happen hehe : D**

 **lashayluv- Thankyou! I hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **Beatrice- Thankyou so much for your wonderful words! I'm love writing Aomine and Kise as parents! It's completely different to Unintended! I hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **Laurie- Thankyou! They are so great together! And I love writing them as parents. Who knows whether Maya will get a brother or sister? We'll have to wait and see! I think they're a little busy at the moment though! : D**

 **Ryuuki Ukara- Thankyou for your words! I'm glad you liked it : D**

 **Guest- Hello! Thankyou! I am toying with the idea of a Shima story at some point down the line but not just yet. But I will have chapters in this story dedicated to some of the OCs as I appreciate how loved they all are! : D**

 **HollyWoodFix- Thankyou : D**

 **LUCKY02-Thankyou so much! : D**

 **badlybroken- Hey! Thankyou so much : D**

 **Yuki578- Thankyouuuu! I hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **PearlesantlRose- Thankyou so much! I am planning a prequel type story but I haven't written anything for it yet. But I do have ideas for it and will get to writing it at some point, I just don't know when! Watch this space : D**

 **Thanks so much everyone! Like I said, this story is a working progress but I am thoroughly enjoying writing Aomine and Kise as parents. It is completely different to Unintended and is taking me longer to write but hopefully it will get easier as time goes on!**

 **I love you all!**

 **RH**

 **x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Poorly Little Watermelon**

 _You have reached the voicemail of Dr –_

"Dammit!" Aomine exclaimed as he hung up. He was in the middle of redialling when Kise entered the room carrying their very upset and extremely unhappy daughter.

"She's just thrown up again" said the blonde, "you still can't get through?"

"No I can't" replied Aomine as he stroked the top of Maya's head. Her face was bright red, tear stricken and hot to the touch. "She's burning up." Aomine then hit dial and said, "I'll try the office again."

Kise nodded and continued to pace around the room in an attempt to calm down his baby girl.

"What the fuck are these people doing?!" Aomine shouted as he hung up yet again.

"Ok…" said Kise, trying his hardest to remain calm, "how about Dr Tanaka? I know he's not her paediatrician and he might not even be at work but we know him and he said to call if there was ever a problem."

Aomine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that might work." He then scrolled through his contacts until he found their former MOP's number and hit dial. It only rang twice before it was answered.

The relief of hearing the phone being picked up was unbearable and the young MOP didn't have time to say hello before Aomine started rambling down the other end.

"Hi Dr Tanaka? It's me Aomine Daiki. I'm sorry to call you so late and without warning but we literally don't know what else to do. It's Maya…she won't stop crying, she's thrown up twice…"

"Three times" corrected Kise.

"Err, three times and her temperature is through the roof. We've tried to get through to her paediatrician but it just keeps going to voicemail." Aomine paused as he listened to Dr Tanaka's instructions. "Ok…ok…yeah, that's great thanks a lot."

He hung up and turned to Kise. "He told us to bring her to the hospital and he'll have a look at her."

"Ok…her bag is ready in her bedroom, she just needs her blanket. I'll go downstairs and put her in the car seat. Your mum's on her way right?"

Aomine nodded. "Yeah, she should be here any minute."

"Ok great. I love you."

"I love you too."

They quickly kissed before making their way out of the bedroom.

Aomine headed straight for Amaya's room to gather her bag and blanket whilst Kise carried their crying daughter downstairs and into the living room, where the car seat was sat on the coffee table. He reassured his poorly daughter as he gently lowered her into it.

"There you go, it's going to be ok. Your nana Emiko is on her way and we're going to take you straight to the hospital so they can make you all better."

Kise tried his hardest not to let the sound of his daughter's painful cries affect him too much as he buckled her into the car seat.

"How's she doing?" asked Aomine upon entering the living room, bagged strapped over one shoulder, blanket in hand.

"She's burning up" said Kise as he tried to buckle the straps. "I can't get this thing to fasten…"

"Here, let me…" Aomine knelt down and placed his hands over the top of Kise's shaking ones. He then buckled the car seat in one swift movement before taking Kise's hands in his and saying, "she is going to be ok." Aomine could see the fear and doubt flicker across Kise's eyes. But he wasn't going to let his boyfriend give in to the panic. Not when he himself felt like he was barely holding it together as it was.

Kise squeezed his hands and nodded in response.

A couple of seconds later, the front door opened and Emiko came rushing into the living room.

"I'm here. How is she?"

Aomine stood up and gently lifted the car seat off the table. "She has a temperature, won't stop crying and has thrown up three times in two hours."

"Did you manage to get through to the hospital?"

Aomine nodded. "Yes, Dr Tanaka is waiting for us. We couldn't get through to Dr Kanama or anyone else in the ward. I mean thank fuck it's not an emergency or anything." Aomine couldn't help the annoyance in his tone.

"Ok, well let's get her strapped in. Have you got everything?"

The boys nodded and three minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them twenty minutes to reach the hospital. Emiko dropped Kise and Aomine off outside the main entrance before looking for somewhere to park the car. Aomine and Kise wasted no time in removing Maya from her car seat and dashing through the sliding entrance doors.

If there was ever a time when Aomine's patience was tested to its limit, it was right at that moment as he stood in front of the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to finish her conversation on the phone.

She could clearly see and hear his crying daughter yet had the audacity to raise a finger to shush him when he started to ask where they could find Dr Tanaka. Kise had to put a hand out to stop him from leaping over the desk and ripping the phone out the wall and strangling the nurse with the white spiralled phone cord she was twiddling between her fingers.

After what felt like an eternity, she hung up the phone, looked at the pair of them and asked, "can I help you?"

 _Can I help you?!_ thought Aomine, _we're not fucking shopping!_

The bluenette was so furious he forgot how to speak. Thank god Kise was there.

"Yes, we're here to see Dr Tanaka. Our daughter is sick and he told us to bring her in so he could have a look at her."

The nurse looked from Kise and Aomine to the screaming baby in Kise's arms.

"Are you the mother?"

"Mother?" sputtered Aomine. "Lady, does he look like a girl to you?"

The look on the receptionist's face clearly insinuated that she didn't think there was anything wrong with the question she had just asked and was waiting for a reply.

Realising that getting into a debate was not going to speed things along, Kise replied with "if you mean am I the birth father, then yes I am."

She then looked at Aomine and said, "and you?"

"I'm the fucking sperm donor."

"He's her father" Kise interjected.

The receptionist clearly wasn't impressed and waited a moment before answering. "Take a seat and someone will be with you."

"Wait what?" this time it was Kise's turn to argue back. "Take a seat? But we need to see Dr Tanaka now. He told us that we would be taken to him when we got here."

"Well no one said anything about that to me, so take a seat with all of the other patients and wait for your call."

At this point Maya chose to increase the amount of noise she was making, only proving Kise's next point. "Look, our daughter is very sick we don't have time to-"

"Everyone is very sick. But they also have to wait for their call."

Aomine who had remained relatively quiet up until that point, couldn't sit back any longer. "Look…lady…"

However, whatever insult he had planned to deliver with such revered execution was interrupted by the sound of their MOP's voice.

"It's ok Chiyo, they're with me."

The boys turned and sagged with relief at the sight of Dr Tanaka making his way towards them.

"Oh someone doesn't sound like a happy bunny" said their MOP as he placed a hand on Maya's forehead before pressing his fingers against her throat and looking into her eyes. "Ok, let's get her looked at. Follow me boys."

"Thankyou" breathed Kise as the pair followed Dr Tanaka through a pair of double doors to the left of the receptionist- to whom Aomine made sure to send a menacing pair of evils.

He also couldn't help but comment. "I think the hospital needs to rethink its staffing policy doc."

Dr Tanaka replied, "you mean Chiyo? Yeah, she's slightly more traditional and narrow minded than the rest of us. OK, in here boys."

Dr Tanaka showed them into a room where a nurse in dark red scrubs with light brown curly hair was waiting for them.

"This is Nurse Kimihiro. I've also asked Dr Tazuki from paediatrics to give his expert opinion. There is only so much I can do of course. I've also located the whereabouts of Dr Kanama. Turns out she's in Hawaii celebrating her 15th wedding anniversary."

Before Aomine could make any sort of remark about how his daughter's health was far more important than a fifteen year wedding anniversary, Dr Tanaka said, "now why don't we take a little look at what is making her so unhappy."

It took everything Kise had to willingly hand his daughter over and not demand her back the minute her cries became even louder and inconsolable. Instead, he grabbed hold of Aomine and leaned into him; the feeling of his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his middle was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind completely.

The pair watched quietly as Dr Tanaka lowered Amaya onto the mat laid out for her and began undoing her baby grow.

"So, how long has she been like this?" He asked, as he undid the buttons.

"She's been crying on and off all day" explained Aomine, "but she's not stopped since about seven o'clock this evening."

"Has she been eating?"

"Three times" said Kise, "twice in the morning, once in the afternoon. She's not had anything since three o'clock. Every time I try, she just cries."

"Ok…" Dr Tanaka took his stethoscope from around his neck and placed it on Amaya's chest. "You said on the phone that she's thrown up?"

Kise nodded. "Three times. And she's been burning up and won't go to sleep at all."

Dr Tanaka unhooked the stethoscope and proceeded to re-dress Maya. He then turned to the nurse and said, "could you hold her for a second Kimihiro? I want to look in her ears."

Neither Aomine nor Kise said anything as Dr Tanaka retrieved a silver medical instrument from one of the drawers and nurse Kimihiro picked up their upset daughter and cradled her against her chest.

"That's great" said the MOP. He then held the silver instrument against his eye and positioned it in front of Maya's ear. After a couple of seconds he said, "ok and the other one…" After doing the same thing to Amaya's other ear he straightened up, and gently stroked the top of her head. "It looks like little Maya here has an ear infection."

"An ear infection?" repeated Aomine.

"Yep. Her ears are very red and the eardrum in the right ear is swollen. She's got a high temperature, loss of appetite, vomiting and trouble sleeping…all signs of an ear infection in new born babies. I would just like to confirm my diagnosis with Dr Tazuki before I start any treatment just to make absolutely sure."

"So it's fixable?" asked Kise.

"Of course it is" reassured Dr Tanaka. "She will be in pain and this is her way of telling you, as horrible and heart breaking as it sounds. You did the right thing calling me and getting here as fast as you could."

"Ok so what now doc?" inquired Aomine.

"I'm going to have nurse Kimihiro take Amaya to the paediatrics ward and have Dr Tazuki check her out. After that we'll let you know what course of action we have decided to take."

"Wait, we can't come with you?" said Kise. He was already hating the fact that he wasn't holding his daughter and that someone else was comforting her instead of him.

Dr Tanaka could see the worry and panic flash across both their faces. "I promise you, she's in safe hands but unfortunately only patients and hospital staff are allowed to go beyond a certain point in the hospital. But you have my word that once the paediatrician has examined her and we have the medicine she needs, she will be back in your arms where she belongs. You have to trust me though."

Kise took a deep breath and nodded. He knew he could trust Dr Tanaka. Hell, he trusted Dr Tanaka more than anyone. But it still didn't change the fact that he couldn't be there for his daughter when she was in pain and needed him most. And he knew that Aomine was feeling the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here" said Emiko as she handed her son the hot cup of tea she had just bought for him from one of the vending machines.

"Thanks."

"Where's Kise-kun?" Emiko asked as she sat next to Aomine with Kise's cup of tea in hand.

"Gone to call his dad and let him know what's going on."

The bluenette took a long drink of his tea, the hot liquid felt good against his tired throat. He sighed.

"It is always this difficult?" he asked.

"Yes. And no. You're a parent now. You will worry about everything they do, every move and every decision they make. But you'll eventually learn to trust them to make the right move and the right decision."

Aomine didn't say anything.

Emiko continued, "I remember when you were two years old and you broke out into this rash one night. It flared up right in front of me. I watched as red spots started spreading across your arms, legs and face. Your father was working so it was just me and Haruko. I have never panicked so much in my life, I thought you had meningitis or measles or something. So I rushed you straight to the hospital."

"What was it?"

"Scarlet fever."

"Scarlet fever? That doesn't sound very nice…"

"It's not that bad. It could've been worse. It's highly contagious so I had to keep you out of nursery for two weeks so you wouldn't infect the other children. You were right as rain after two days."

Emiko reached forward and took hold of her son's hand. "She's going to be ok."

Aomine nodded. "I know. Doesn't make it any less scary. God, I don't think I'm going to be able to get the sound of her screaming out of my head."

"You will. When she's grinning back at you again, you'll forget all about it. But be prepared for screaming and sulking for at least another eighteen years."

Aomine laughed.

"Err, excuse me?"

The pair looked up at the sound of nurse Kimihiro's voice.

Aomine stood up and asked, "is she ok?"

The nurse smiled. "We've moved her to another room. Dr Tanaka is with her. I can take you to her now."

"That's great, thankyou. Let me go get Kise, I'll be right back."

He darted off down the corridor.

"Hey princess" said Kise five minutes later as he wrapped his arms around his baby girl. It felt like hours since he'd last held her and was so relieved to be holding her again. "Are you feeling better?"

Amaya's face was still red, her eyes were watery and tired but she wasn't crying.

"We've given her something for the pain" said Dr Tanaka, "she might become grumpy again once it wears off. The best thing to do with ear infections is to just ride them out. Ear infections are common in babies and infants and can be painful. Dr Tazuki has prescribed her antibiotics as her right eardrum looks particularly swollen. They will help reduce the build-up of liquid a lot faster."

"So we can take her home?" Aomine asked.

"Yes, you can take her home" smiled the MOP.

"Oh thank god" exhaled Kise.

"Thanks a lot doc" said Aomine, "I mean it."

"Just doing my job. I wasn't lying when I told you to ring if you ever had a problem. Now, why don't I go through the antibiotics with you, we can make an appointment for her follow up to see if the infection has cleared and then you can get out of here."

The boys smiled and nodded before following Dr Tanaka out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine walked into Maya's bedroom to find Kise sat on the rocking chair with a towel slung over his shoulder and a very asleep looking baby in his arms.

"How much did she drink?" he whispered as he knelt down beside them.

"She had quite a lot considering she's not had much of an appetite" replied Kise, quietly. "She's becoming a lead weight."

"I'm not surprised with a belly full of milk." Aomine stroked the light dusting of blonde hair on top of Maya's head. "She's had a rough day."

"Yeah she has. We all have."

"Tell me about it. Who would have thought that someone so little would make us worry so much?"

Kise took his free hand and began running his fingers through Aomine's hair. "I'm so glad you're here."

Aomine smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He reached upwards and placed a kiss on Kise's lips.

However, their romantic moment was cut short by Amaya's protest of being jostled while she was trying to sleep.

"Shhh" encouraged Kise as he gently rocked backwards and forwards on the rocking chair.

"I know what she needs…" said Aomine as he leaned in closer to his daughter.

"Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."

"I think it's working" whispered Kise as he watched his daughter's head loll to one side. With both hands holding her tight, he slowly stood up and made his way across the room.

Maya started to grumble and her fists clenched as she was lowered into the cot.

As if on cue, both Aomine and Kise continued to sing.

"Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,  
And baby, I just can't do right,  
Well, I hate to leave you, baby,  
I don't mean maybe, because I love you so.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do."

When her head hit the pillow and they were assured that she had fallen asleep, the boys quietly began backing out of the room. Aomine switched off the light and gently closed the door behind them.

He then sighed before wrapping his arm around Kise's shoulders.

"I give it an hour. Tops."

Kise couldn't help but groan as they made their way into the bedroom. "Two hours. And if I'm right, you're getting up first."

Aomine chuckled. "Deal."

They then flopped onto bed and fell asleep almost instantly without even bothering to change.

Maya woke up fifty minutes later.

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm still messing about with ideas for this story so the chapters will vary greatly in length and content. Next chapter however, I have planned! It will involve Kise's 18** **th** **birthday! So stay tuned!**

 **HollyWoodFix- Hello! They are great dads! And they love their baby girl so much! Hope you liked this one : D**

 **Yuki578- Haru is adorable! Hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **Valeria- Gracias! : D**

 **HashiMadaTobiIzuxxx- I'm glad you like it! : D**

 **Beatrice- Awww thankyou so much! Hope you liked this chapter too : D**

 **oOHypocriteOo- thankyou! He is a worry wart! It's what makes him cute! Hope you liked this one!**

 **Guest- Awww thankyou for your wonderful words! Unintened is very long! I don't plan on this one being that long but who knows! Hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **kandita- hope you like it : D**

 **Alicia- thankyou! Hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **Thankyou everyone! Your constant love and support means the world to me!**

 **I love you all!**

 **RH**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Happy Almost Birthday**

It was a beautiful day in June. The sun was out, the sky was blue and it was the perfect weather for shorts, t-shirts and sandals. Because it was such a nice day, Aomine had decided to take Amaya out for an afternoon stroll in the park. It had been two weeks since her ear infection had cleared up and he was pleased to be finally spending some quality time with his once again happy baby girl.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh as he heard yet another click of his sister's camera phone.

"She's not moved you know? She's still in the exact same position doing the exact same thing she was doing five minutes ago when you took the last picture."

"So what?" responded Haruko, "am I not allowed to take a picture of my favourite niece?"

"If you like her that much why don't you go and make one of your own?"

Haruko scoffed. "No thankyou. Besides, you have filled the quota for providing grandchildren. Mum's 'subtle' hints about me starting a family were getting depressing. So thank you for that."

"You're welcome" replied Aomine as he pushed Maya's pram down a pathway lined with trees.

"You know I love Maya to bits," Haruko continued, "but there's something nice about being the cool aunt who spoils her niece rotten but gets to hand her back to her parents at the end of the day. I mean no offense, but parenthood looks exhausting."

Aomine couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, it is. I don't think I've ever felt so tired in my life. I actually can't remember what a lie-in or a full night's sleep even feels like. But I'm starting to get used to it."

"Yeah, people make it look easy."

"Tell me about it. It's hard. In fact, it's very hard. But we're getting there. Somehow."

"But bright side, at least you'll be getting a lie in tomorrow right?"

Aomine chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know about that. The plan is to have Maya spend the night at mum's so me and Kise can have some quality time together and maybe even have a lie-in tomorrow morning, but I don't think the birthday boy is too keen on spending a night away from his little Watermelon."

"Seriously? Surely he'd jump at the idea of a night with uninterrupted sleep?"

Aomine shrugged. "I understand where he's coming from. This will be the first night since she was born that we've spent away from her. It's kind of scary."

"Yeah but she'll be in safe hands. Kise-san is staying over too right?"

Aomine nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to give us the house to ourselves, so he's helping mum out."

"That's very kind of him," said Haruko.

"It is. Kise needs this break even if it's just for a night. I mean, think about it…ever since he found out he was pregnant he's had one thing to deal with after another. And obviously with having Maya, things are a lot different now and especially with her increased appetite, not sleeping through the night and then her ear infection…he literally hasn't stopped. I practically forced him back into bed before I left and ordered him to sleep whilst I took Maya out. He needs to unwind and enjoy himself. I mean, it's his 18th for fuck sake. He's owed that much at least."

Haruko smiled. She was amazed and in awe of how much her baby brother had changed over the past year. And the main reason for that was now snoozing away in the pram in front of her. "You both deserve a break. Having a night to yourselves will be good for you. You both deserve it. No one's going to think any less of you as parents for having one night off."

"Thanks. But that's the other problem."

"What is?"

"The plan is to go out tonight with Satsuki and Tetsu and a few others. You know, have fun, dance, unwind. Like we used to." Aomine thought about it for a moment, "in fact I think the last time we did that was the night Maya was conceived."

"Gross. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Aomine laughed. "Don't worry, that lesson has been thoroughly learned. But my point is, even though he doesn't say it out loud, I think Kise's a bit nervous about the whole thing."

"That's understandable though right? He's been through a lot. You both have. Just go out tonight and have fun. Show him what it's like to be a teenager again."

"That's the plan."

Maya grumbling in her sleep made the pair of them look down.

"Oh my God" said Haruko as she reached into her back pocket, "that is the cutest thing ever!"

She opened up her camera, held up her phone so Maya filled the screen and snapped the picture. "That is going to be my new wallpaper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine pushed the pram over the doorstep and closed the front door behind him. He waited quietly for a moment to see if he could hear any movement from upstairs. The silent house suggested that Kise had done as he was told and was still asleep.

Aomine positioned the pram to one side and gently scooped Maya out of it.

She was wide awake and alert to the world around her.

Aomine loved watching the curiosity in his daughter's eyes grow each day. Although she couldn't crawl yet, she was starting to move on her own and reach out for things that interested her. She was also starting to communicate more with her voice and laugh at things she found incredibly funny. In fact, it was only the other day that Kise recorded her laughing uncontrollably at him blowing raspberries on her stomach. He had sent the video to Aomine who was training with the Panthers at the time and being the proud parent that he is, the bluenette proceeded to show the video to everyone on the team.

Aomine held Maya against his chest as he slipped off his shoes. He then checked his watch. He knew it wouldn't be long before the peace and quiet would be brought to an abrupt halt the minute Maya began to feel remotely hungry. Their greedy little Watermelon would never go without a meal and knew exactly when it was feeding time, just like clockwork.

So with that in mind, Aomine began making his way upstairs.

"Hey" said Kise, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I thought I heard you come in. Did you have a good walk?"

"We did. Auntie Haruko met us there whilst she was on her lunch break."

"Oh that's nice. Has she been asleep?"

Aomine nodded. "She has. She's just woken up."

"Oh, you know what that means?"

"Why do you think we came up here?"

Kise leaned forward and reached out for his daughter. Aomine carefully handed her over and watched lovingly as Kise held Maya close and kissed the top of her head.

Even though she was only ten weeks old, it was frightening how much Amaya looked like Kise. Her skin was pale, her hair was sunshine blonde and beginning to tuck behind her ears. She had long golden eyelashes and a smile that could stop time. The only thing of Kise's she didn't have was his eyes. Amaya's eyes were dark blue just like Aomine's.

And just as predicted, it didn't take Maya long to let the world know what time it was and that she demanded to be fed right at that instant. With her face scrunched up and her fists clenched she started to squirm in Kise's arms.

And then the peace was broken by hungry and demanding cries filling the room.

Kise handed her back to Aomine so he could take off his t-shirt and get comfortable. When he was comfy and propped up with pillows, Aomine gently passed her over so he could feed her.

Amaya knew exactly what she was doing and the minute she realised what was happening, peace was restored once more. The pair sat in silence and watched as Maya guzzled away.

"So…"said Aomine, "did you manage to get some sleep? You still look tired."

Kise laughed. "I always look tired. And yes I did. I just tidied up a bit and then I went to bed."

"Good."

"Do you think your mum's going to be ok tonight? I mean, my dad is used to waking up in the middle of the night but your mum isn't. What if she can't cope? She does realise that with Maya there is a strict no sleeping policy right?"

Aomine smiled. "Hey, if she didn't think she could do it she wouldn't have offered in the first place. Don't worry about it. They are both going to be fine and so is Maya. And besides, it's not as if neither of them have never done it before. Hell, it wasn't all that long ago when mum was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of me falling through the bedroom window shit faced and half naked."

"Half naked?"

Aomine shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "I was hot. And the clothes were making me itch."

"Oh…of course."

"My point is… mum is no stranger to waking up in the middle of the night to deal with children. Ok maybe more recently, sixteen year old drunk children but children nonetheless."

Kise smiled. "Maybe you're right." He then looked down at Maya who continued to fill her boots. "I wonder if Maya will ever stumble in drunk and…naked." Kise practically shuddered at the thought.

Aomine scoffed, "not on my watch. It's only now that I have a child of my own that I'm beginning to realise the hell I put my mum through."

"Well, haven't you grown?"

"Ha ha very funny. Besides, we all know she's going to take after you so we have nothing to worry about. As long as she doesn't get pregnant before she finishes high school we'll be ok."

Kise was about to reply when a sudden movement from his daughter made him look down. "Oh, someone's full. Could you pass me the…" He didn't have to finish his sentence as Aomine grabbed the towel from the back of the desk chair and tossed it to him. "Thanks." Kise then placed the towel over one of his shoulders before gently propping Maya up against his chest and rubbing her back.

It didn't take long for the wind to come up along with some of her milk which Kise quickly wiped up with the towel. After several weeks of living with a new born, there were certain tricks of the trade you picked up along the way and being prepared for regurgitated food was one of them. In fact, Kise didn't think there was one item of clothing he owned that Maya hadn't thrown up on at least once.

After bunching the towel into a ball, Kise threw it across the room and watched as it landed soundly in the washing up basket.

"You know…" said Aomine, "you should start playing basketball again."

"I am nowhere near fit enough. It would be too embarrassing. I am so out of shape."

"You've had a baby. You're allowed to be out of shape."

"Thanks. I guess it would be nice to play again. I used to get so jealous when I watched you or the rest of the guys play. But the more pregnant I became, the less I seemed to mind. And now, between watching you play for the Panthers and looking after Maya…I don't really think about it anymore."

"It's a shame. And you will never catch me saying this again but …you were actually pretty good."

"Oh really?" laughed Kise, "pretty good? Is that it?"

"Well, I'll admit, you were better than most. Just…not better than me."

"And if you had said that to me a year ago I would have moved hell and high water to prove you wrong. But now even the thought is too exhausting."

Aomine leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kise's forehead. He then said, "if you do want to play again, I will happily help you get back into shape."

Kise raised his eyebrows. "You will?"

"Yeah. Then I would play you one on one and kick your ass so magnificently that it would be like nothing's changed."

With his free hand Kise swiped Aomine around the head. "You're an arsehole."

"Careful now" Aomine pretended to be shocked, "you don't want our daughter becoming a potty mouth do you?"

"Well, firstly she's only ten weeks old. And secondly…need I remind you who her other father is?"

"Hey, I seem to remember a few choice words coming out of your mouth ten weeks ago."

Kise was confused for a moment. "What you mean when I was giving birth? You try it next time and see how you feel. Idiot."

Aomine grinned back at him. He loved winding Kise up. It was true that Aomine had never heard Kise swear so much until the day Maya was born. It was also true that if there was anyone Maya was going to pick up bad habits from it would more likely be from him rather than from Kise. But of course, he was never going to admit that to anyone.

It didn't take long for Maya to fall asleep and once her dads had put her to bed, the pair of them jumped into their own. This was another trick of the trade they had learnt along the way. And an invaluable one at that: when baby sleeps, the parents sleep.

 **Starships**

Kise stood in the middle of the room and examined his stomach in the mirror. He ran his fingers over the faded stretch marks before turning to one side and examining his profile.

He knew that it would take time for his body to get back to the way it was before he was pregnant. The pictures published in magazines of celebrities with their perfect post-pregnant bodies just days after giving birth were frankly complete bollocks.

It had been ten weeks since Kise had given birth to Maya and although his stomach was nowhere near as round as it used to be, it still had a slight saggy curve that was only noticeable when Kise took his top off.

Kise would be lying to himself if he said that his post pregnancy body didn't bother him a little bit. This time last year he was toned, fit and extremely well-trimmed. He'd worked hard at keeping himself in shape and took pride in the outcome. However, almost a year later and Kise's body couldn't have looked any more different.

Even though he never said it out loud, Kise couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He knew that it was one of the reasons he was unable to go further than a quick blowjob with Aomine (and that was with his top on), and the reason why he was a little worried about going out that night for his birthday. He also had a very high suspicion that his boyfriend knew how he felt as Aomine was constantly telling him how beautiful he looked and that he wouldn't have him any other way.

Aomine had also reminded him (on more than one occasion), that he had grown and carried a life inside him for almost nine months and his body had undergone drastic changes to bring their daughter into this world. Whenever Kise was feeling particularly down about the way he looked, he would remember those words and realise that his boyfriend was absolutely right. He _had_ grown a life inside him and his body was undoubtedly going to change to accommodate for that life. It took nine months to grow a baby…things weren't going to go back to normal that quickly.

Besides, one thought about his daughter made it all fade into nothing and thinking about her and how much he loved her made every stretch mark and every extra bump and curve absolutely worth it.

A knock at the door caught Kise's attention.

"Mum's here" said Aomine as he entered the room. "She's downstairs with Maya and your dad."

"Ok. How do I look?" asked Kise as he pulled down his black jumper of choice and held out his arms to the side.

"Hot as fuck."

"Really?"

"Really." Aomine walked towards him, wrapped an arm around Kise's waist and pulled him towards him so their bodies were pressed against each other.

He then grabbed Kise's chin in one and hand and kissed him deeply. The second Kise was pushed against the desk, the blonde held a hand out to stop him. "Woah… let's not forget who's downstairs."

Aomine sighed. "You're right. Now is not the time to be flinging you over the desk and making you come so hard you pass out. I'll save it for tonight."

Kise couldn't help but turn red from ear to ear. He was also lost for words.

Aomine smiled. "How about we get going?"

Kise nodded and followed Aomine out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so I've prepared five bottles: three with my milk which I've labelled for you and two with the Greedy Baby formula. The formula is in the bag because there is no doubt that she will need more just make sure you sterilise the bottles first and-"

"Kise-kun?" said Emiko from the couch, baby Maya on her knee.

"Yeah?"

"We've got this. You don't have to worry so much."

"I'm not worried. I just want to make sure you know where everything is." Kise then turned to his dad, "right dad?"

Hiroshi briefly looked from Emiko to his son who he could tell was dying to continue. "Carry on" he subsided.

"Ok… so I've packed her bottles, her nappies, clothes, toys and baby monitors along with a spare pair of batteries. She also has her…" Kise stopped rummaging through the bag and looked at Aomine. "Did you pack her blanket?"

Aomine looked confused. "You never asked me to pack her blanket…"

"I did. I said 'Aominecchi, can you please grab her blanket from her room and put it in the bag whilst I prepare the milk.' "

"You did?"

Kise sighed, exasperated. "Yes I did."

"Well, I'll go get it…"

"No, it's fine I'll get it."

The room went quiet for a moment as Kise stomped his way upstairs.

Aomine then turned back to Hiroshi and Emiko and (trying to make light of the situation), said "he's a bit...on edge."

"That's funny," said Emiko, "and here I assumed you would be the one worrying."

"I think he's worrying enough for the both of us."

No one replied as Kise stomped his way back downstairs and into the living room carrying Maya's pink and purple blanket.

Stuffing it into the bag, Kise explained "this is Maya's favourite blanket. She sleeps with it and it goes everywhere with her. If she starts crying and she's not hungry or needs her nappy changing, she's probably just tired or in a mood so give her her blanket. It calms her down. I also have…" he slid his hand into his back pocket and retrieved a slip of paper, "I've written down Dr Kanama's number and Dr Tanaka's in case there are any problems." He slid the paper into the bag, closed the top and looked back at Aomine. "Did I forget anything?"

Aomine chose his words carefully. "I don't think so. But… if you have, I'm sure mum and Hiroshi-san will be ok. And if they need anything, they will get in touch. Won't you mum?"

"Of course we will."

Maya gurgled in agreement.

Emiko slowly stood up and walked towards the boys. "So Maya, do you want to say bye to your daddies?"

Kise had promised himself that he wasn't going to cry but the moment Amaya was in his arms, he felt his eyes beginning to well up. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

Kise knew that if it wasn't for Aomine gently prying her from his arms, he would never have let go.

"Now princess," said the bluenette, "you be a good girl ok? Don't go giving your grandparents a hard time. And…if you do decide to sleep through the night whilst we're not there…you'll be grounded for the rest of your life."

Kise couldn't help but laugh at that. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We love you, Watermelon."

Kise's promise to himself not to cry was broken the minute his daughter was in the car and they waved her off from the front door.

They watched the car disappear down the street and around the corner. Aomine slid an arm around Kise's waist and kissed the top of his head. "She'll be ok."

"I know" sniffed Kise. "But I miss her already."

"Me too."

Aomine then turned Kise to face him. "How about we go celebrate your birthday?"

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow."

Aomine shrugged. "All the more reason."

Kise smiled. "Ok."

After wiping away his tears and gathering their things, the pair of them made their way into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko walked into the living room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Here you go…" she said as she placed them on the table. "I hope that's enough milk."

"That's wonderful thankyou" said Hiroshi as he picked up his tea and a biscuit.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Emiko as she sat down next to Hiroshi.

"Like a log."

"Great."

Over the past week, Emiko had been decorating the spare room transforming it into her granddaughter's own bedroom for whenever she came to stay.

"Thankyou for letting me stay over tonight" said Hiroshi as he dunked his biscuit in his tea.

"Oh not at all. I enjoy the company. As long as you don't mind sleeping in Daiki's room?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "I'll sleep anywhere believe me. I just thought it would be nice to give them the house for the night. Some much needed alone time."

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you. And I'm glad to help in any way I can."

The pair went quiet for a moment as they sipped their tea.

"So, Kise-kun tells me his mother is leading a research team in Egypt. Trying to find some famous emperor's tomb?"

"Yes, as far I am aware."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"She's an incredible woman."

"When will she next be in Japan?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Emiko frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Misaki is…well, she's Misaki. There's no one else quite like her. She'll come when we least expect it." The older man took a drink of his tea.

"Forgive me for saying this, but does that not upset Kise-kun? Surely he would like his mum to be in his life? If not for his sake, then at least for Maya's?"

Hiroshi smiled. "I'm sure he would. And as you said, if not for his sake then definitely for Amaya. But Ryouta also understands his mum and what she needs. He doesn't expect her to change and he wouldn't want her to either."

Emiko sighed. "I wish I could say the same thing for my ex-husband. At least Misaki-san has seen her granddaughter since she was born. And keeps in contact. Akihiko thinks sending one text and transferring money into Daiki's account is all he needs to do. Well, money doesn't buy love and woebetide him the day he turns up and Maya has no idea who he is."

"At least she has you" said Hiroshi.

"Thanks. Although I must admit, I thank my lucky stars each and every day that I'm even allowed to be part of my granddaughter's life considering how I treated them both. Especially Kise-kun."

Hiroshi shrugged. "That's all in the past. What matters now is that Maya is surrounded by people who love and protect her."

Emiko smiled ever so slightly. "You're right."

The grumbles of a stirring baby sounding from the baby monitor put a stop to their conversation.

"I'll go" said Emiko as she placed her tea back on the coffee table.

"No" said Hiroshi, standing up, "you did the last one. Let me. You finish your tea."

Emiko smiled, "Ok", and watched as Hiroshi left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kise, will you put your phone away" Aomine ordered.

"I'm just checking" responded the blonde as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"If there was anything wrong, we would know. No news is good news remember?"

"Yeah I know."

"So stop worrying and enjoy yourself. Speaking of…"

The pair watched as Haru, Momoi and Ando made their way over to their table carrying drinks.

"Here we go…" said Haru as they passed the drinks around. "we have tequila, a cranberry juice for the one who doesn't drink alcohol" he handed the glass to Ando, "and an orange juice for the one still breast feeding. Are you sure you don't want anything stronger?"

Kise rolled his eyes. "No thankyou."

"Ok then, well a toast…to the birthday boy!"

They held their drinks in the air and clinked them together before downing their shots.

"Yikes" said Aomine as he rode out the after burn, "been a while since I've had one of those."

"Oh!" shouted Momoi over the pounding music, "there's Tetsu and Kagami!"

"Sorry we're late" said Kuroko as they approached their table.

"Not at all" said Ando, "the night is just getting started." He slid two of the shot glasses in their direction. Kuroko picked his up first and downed it straight away, not even making a face afterwards.

"Tastes like paint stripper" said Kagami.

Haru shrugged, "that's cause that's basically what it is."

"It's packed tonight" commented Kuroko as he looked around. He hadn't been to Utopia for a while but it was full. Having turned 18 in May, there was also no longer any need for his fake ID. In fact, with the exceptions of Kagami and Aomine, they were all legally allowed to be there for once.

Whilst the others were engaged in some sort of conversation, Kise took the opportunity to check his phone.

However, he was soon discovered and it was snatched out of his hand. "Wait! Aominecchi!"

"Oh no way. I am confiscating it. In fact…Ando is confiscating it because I'll probably be too drunk to say no to you later. Here Ando." Aomine tossed the phone to the spikey haired blonde who stashed it in his pocket.

"That's not fair" argued Kise.

"Life isn't fair. But it's your birthday. And I'm not letting you sit there checking your phone every five seconds waiting for something bad to happen."

"Oh my God!" declared Momoi, standing up. "I love this song!"

She stood up, grabbed Ando by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. A couple of seconds later, Aomine did the same and pulled Kise with him.

"Wait Aominecchi-"

But his protest was cut short by Aomine's lips pressing hard against his making him forget what he about to say.

When they broke apart, the bluenette demanded, "shut up and dance with me" before dragging him into the middle of the dancefloor where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

The rest of the night went by in a whirl of loud music and dancing and Kise soon forgot all about checking his phone. They drank, they danced, they watched as Haru flirted with any guy that looked at him, they laughed as Kagami attempted to dance while pissed as a fart and found a very drunk Momoi treating Ando like a stripper pole very amusing.

In fact, Kise couldn't remember the last time he'd felt more…free. As he danced and laughed with his friends, he suddenly remembered what it felt like to not have to worry about anything else.

They were teenagers once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine kicked open the bedroom door and pushed Kise inside. The bluenette may have been slightly drunk but he knew exactly what he was doing. Besides, Kise was the one who had told him to carry on drinking and enjoy himself. So that's what he did. Sober or not however, his blonde certainly wasn't complaining as he attached himself around Aomine's neck and continued kissing him.

Aomine lifted one of Kise's legs off the floor and hoisted him onto the desk, not caring what was on it or what tumbled to the floor.

Kise locked his legs around Aomine's waist and practically ripped the blunette's t-shirt off his body.

The blonde moaned and groaned as Aomine held him close and made expert work on his neck and underneath his earlobe. Kise lifted his arms up as his own clothing was removed and let out a little yelp of surprise when he was literally picked up and thrown onto the bed.

It had been months since they had last had sex. However, whatever had been stopping them before had long gone as Kise gasped in sheer pleasure at the feeling of his boyfriend sliding into him.

Aomine wasn't completely lost in the moment to know that despite what their bodies were screaming at each other, they needed to go slow. Fortunately, it didn't take Kise long to get used to him and he was soon urging Aomine to go faster and harder as their bodies rocked together, perfectly in sync with one another.

Neither of them could remember ever feeling this alive before as the pleasure and euphoria completely took over and they climaxed in each other's arms.

 **Happy Birthday**

Aomine woke up with a headache. He squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes and he looked at the sleeping blonde next to him. Kise was lying on his front with his arms tucked under his pillow, hair all over his face and the duvet just below his waist exposing his slender back. If Aomine wasn't in desperate need of some ibuprofen, a hot shower and a fry up, he would have taken Kise right there and then.

Instead, he slowly climbed out of bed. However, he instantly regretted his decision as his foot connected with something sharp almost sending him crashing to the floor. "Oh fuck…bastard…dick head…" he winced through gritted teeth as he clutched his now stinging foot and hopped one legged and naked around the room.

He wasn't quite sure what he had stood on but wasn't all that surprised when he realised that half of the contents of Kise's desk was now littered all over the bedroom floor.

Careful not to trod on anymore land mines, Aomine limped his way out the room and to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of bacon wafting under his nose was enough to wake Kise from his slumber.

Seeing the full cooked English breakfast on a plate in front of him made being woken up against his will completely worth it.

"Happy birthday" grinned the bluenette holding the plate out to him, dressed only in a pair of sweat pants.

"Thankyou" beamed Kise, taking the plate and tucking in. "What time is it?" he asked in between mouthfuls of egg and bacon.

"Just gone nine" said Aomine as he perched on the end of the bed with a cup of coffee.

"Nine? Oh my god!"

Aomine laughed, "feels good doesn't it! Actually waking up at a normal hour and sleeping through an entire night."

"Yeah it does. How's the head?" asked Kise, noticing the cup of coffee and his boyfriend's tired expression.

"It's getting there. I'm beginning to think my alcohol tolerance has lowered."

"You think?"

"Alright smart arse. Although must I remind you that it was both you and Haru ploughing me with drinks last night."

Kise shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't completely relax otherwise. Despite what you were saying to me, I also knew you were worrying as well. And just because I wasn't drinking didn't mean you didn't have to."

Aomine smiled. "Well thankyou for your consideration."

"You're welcome."

"Did you have a good night?"

"I had the best night."

"Good. I'm glad."

When Kise finished his breakfast, he pulled on a t-shirt Aomine handed to him and began to stand up. "Woah!"

His legs felt like jelly and his back and hips ached. He grabbed onto Aomine for support before commencing to glare at him. "I thought the days of aching joints were over?" he said sarcastically.

Aomine winked. "You weren't complaining last night."

Kise blushed before brushing past him and making his way to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see her" said Kise as they made their way to the front door. "Do you think we've left it too long? What if-"

Aomine stopped in front of him and turned around. "What happened to not panicking? If there was some sort of SOS we would have known by now."

Kise nodded. "You're right."

"Although…" said Aomine with a pensive look on his face.

"What?"

"What if she doesn't remember us?"

Kise's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? That's not going to happen…is it?"

Aomine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she thinks we abandoned her to complete strangers and ran away to rekindle our youth? Maybe she's already started calling them mum and dad…"

At his point Kise knew he was taking the piss and punched him in the arm. "That's not funny."

Aomine cracked a smile. "It's a little funny."

Kise rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell.

"How come no one's answering?" He asked.

"Maybe they've gone out?" suggested Aomine. He reached forward and turned the door handle.

The door was unlocked. "Hello?" called the bluenette as they stepped inside. "Mum? Hiroshi-san?"

No answer.

"Can I start panicking now?" said Kise.

Aomine, who was trying to keep his own panic at bay, took Kise's hand and led him towards the living room. "They're probably just-"

"SURPRISE!"

Kise jumped and grabbed onto Aomine as party poppers were popped and bits of streamer and shiny confetti came shooting their way. He then glared at Aomine accusingly who held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are."

They then turned towards the people in front of them.

A long blue banner hung above the patio doors reading 'Happy 18th birthday'. There was a table full of presents, another table full of food and many cheery faces grinning accomplished back at them including Hiroshi, Emiko (carrying baby Maya who just looked perplexed about the whole thing), Haruko and her College Boyfriend, Rosie, Momoi and Ando.

"You're all crazy" said Aomine before pulling a rather stunned Kise towards them.

"Look who's here Maya" cooed Emiko.

"Hey princess" said Kise with his arms outstretched. He felt something ignite within him as he took hold of his daughter. It was as if the missing piece had been found. She also looked super adorable in her white summer dress patterned with yellow roses with matching socks and ribbon in her hair.

"Hey Watermelon" said Aomine as Maya wrapped her hand around one of his fingers, "have you been good?"

"She's been wonderful" said Emiko.

"Was you up all night?" asked Kise.

Emiko nodded. "Almost but we managed to get in a few hours."

"That's my girl" said Aomine. "Sleep is for the weak."

"She was fed not too long ago."

"Great" said Kise, "that means she should be dropping off soon." He then looked at his daughter and said, "we've missed you" before kissing the top of her head.

"Ok time for presents!" declared Haruko from the present table.

The wincing coming from Momoi made Aomine chuckle. "You ok Satsuki?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to ignore the marching band going off inside my head."

"She's a little sensitive to loud noises at the moment" said Ando, trying to supress a laugh.

"Yeah yeah" said Momoi, "can we please sit down before I throw up?"

Whilst Momoi shuffled towards a chair, Ando turned to Aomine and said, "it's all self-inflicted" before joining her.

As Amaya slowly fell asleep in Aomine's arms, Kise opened his presents.

"No way…" he exclaimed as he opened his dad's card. "Are you serious? Driving lessons?"

"Figured you could do with them" said Hiroshi. "Your mum is also paying for them. It's our joint birthday present to you."

"Thankyou so much."

"You're welcome."

Kise also received some vouchers for various baby clothing shops, chocolate, a bottle sterilising machine from Emiko, a collection of old _Beatles_ records from Momoi and Ando and an all paid for relaxing day at the spa from Rosie.

Aomine had gotten him a selection of wooden photo frames joined together in the middle. The photos themselves were of Maya, including her seven month scan which was in the middle frame and a picture of her moments after she was born in Kise's arms.

"I love it" he told Aomine. "Thankyou." He reached over and kissed him on the lips.

"You've got one present left" said Aomine as he handed him the last package.

Kise opened the card first and read out loud, "to daddy. Happy birthday, love your Greedy Little Watermelon." He then opened the present and held up a _New York Knicks_ t-shirt who happened to be Kise's favourite basketball team. Kise leaned closer to his sleeping daughter and whispered, "thankyou princess" before kissing her on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of birthday cake, the party food Rosie had brought over as well as a couple of rounds of _Exploding Kittens_ whilst Maya slept upstairs in her room.

When the grumbles from the baby monitor alerted them to her waking up, Kise was about to stand and go get her when Aomine placed a hand on his knee and said, "you carry on. I'll go get her."

He returned with their daughter five minutes later. "Someone needed their nappy changing."

They played a few more rounds of _Exploding Kittens_ with Maya being passed around like a parcel so everyone could get a chance to hold her. However, when her face went red and she started to wail, she was promptly handed back over to her parents.

Kise was glad to be feeding Maya again. Although it had only been a night, he was already beginning to feel sore with the build-up of milk waiting to be drank. He was also relieved in a way. He tried to avoid bottle feeding as much as possible but of course, with her being a Greedy Baby, sometimes that wasn't possible. He was relieved to finally have her in his arms and feel that closeness and that bond he shared with her that he couldn't really describe to anyone else.

As Haruko triumphantly exploded one of Ando's kittens, Kise couldn't help but smile to himself. He couldn't have asked for anything more. He was well and truly blessed to be surrounded by such amazing people who loved him and supported him. It was quite possibly the best birthday Kise had ever had. He'd spent the night partying like any normal teenager and was now surrounded by those closest to him, including his dad, Aomine and of course his daughter. He'd even spoken to his mum on Skype.

It really was the best birthday ever.

 **A/N**

 **Fluff, fluff and more fluff.**

 **The whole idea of Kise's 18** **th** **and the boys going out with their mates to celebrate his birthday actually inspired this whole sequel. I had the idea about two years ago and couldn't wait to write it! Of course the whole night club scene is a lot longer in my head but if you just stick some music on and imagine them having the best time ever (with Aomine, Kagami, Haru and Momoi just getting more and more pissed), it is just great!**

 **In the next chapter I intend Maya to be a little bit older and maybe (no promises though!) we might see the return (or mention) of some other characters. But I haven't thought that far ahead yet.**

 **HollyWoodFix- I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too : D**

 **HashiMadaTobiIzuxxx- Ha there are no plans for any more children just yet. But never say never! : D**

 **Beatrice- I'm glad Emiko is involved too! She loves her granddaughter! Hope you liked this chapter : D**

 **oOHypocriteOo – he loves his litter Watermelon more than anything else! Glad you're enjoying it! : D**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **I love you all!**

 **RH**

 **x**


End file.
